Mutant X Vol 1 32
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = - | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Michael Golden | Writer1_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler1_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Colourist1_1 = Gina Going | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Lysa Hawkins | Quotation = Bring me Alex Summers! | Speaker = The Beyonder | StoryTitle1 = The End | Synopsis1 = Magneto is cradling Polaris on the battlefield as she is dying from their battle with Dracula and The Beyonder. As she drifts off into death, he become infuriated, wishing to kill The Beyonder where he stands, but Doctor Strange appears and stops him, telling him that there is another way to stop the world from ending. Scotty pulls Havok out of his Dracula-bite coma, and Bloodstorm explains that it's up to him now to stop The Beyonder from killing everyone who is left. Doctor Strange appears just before Havok goes outside and explains that Havok cannot stop the Beyonder, but going to him is exactly what The Beyonder wants. Magneto explains that Doctor Strange is holding a mystic barrier around the Castle to keep The Beyonder out, but it won't last long. Strange shows Havok the dead heroes that litter the ground outside to show him how unstoppable the Beyonder truly is. They decide to regroup somewhere else, and Strange teleports them all out. Dracula appears from the shadows and goes to talk with the furious Beyonder in an attempt to form a partnership. In Antarctica, at the south pole, Magneto reveals his citadel of seclusion where the Six can tend to their wounded. They argue about fighting The Beyonder now or later, and Strange reveals that it is more than just the Beyonder that they are fighting. Back in Washington, D.C., The Beyonder is feeding powerful people to Dracula, who is consuming their energies. The final wave of heroes arrives to fight The Beyonder, Doctor Doom, The Eternals and The Inhumans. Dracula reminds The Beyonder that he promised to let him feed on the super beings before he kills them. Doctor Strange reveals that they are not fighting The Beyonder at all, but a being who looks like him at this point, and that they will need help to defeat it. He transports Reed Richards, Charles Xavier, The Fallen and Baron Mordo, The Ancient One to aid them. Havok is pissed. His last encounters with everyone but Mordo ended up in betrayal, so he doesn't want to trust any of these dudes. Mordo reveals that the Nexus of All Realities was not destroyed, but resides in Havok. Dracula finishes drinking the last hero's blood and prepares to take The Beyonder to Havok. Everyone is prepping Havok and Scotty to do final battle with The Beyonder, who is revealed to be The Goblin Queen. The Goblin Entity was not destroyed, but weakened to a dormant state, and fell to the center of the Earth where The Beyonder's equally dormant body remained. There they stayed, merged, too weak to come back to life until Havok's fight with Captain America, which ignited enough energy to bring them both fully back to life, more powerful than they ever were while separate. Havok uses the power of the others fed into special machinery built by Richards to transport The Goblin Beyonder to Elsewhen, and she reminds Havok that he was not well treated in any reality. Inside the citadel, Dracula attacks Richards, who was monitoring the power going into Havok from the others. He carefully chooses who he'd like to taste first, and just as he's about to bite into Xavier, is staked through the heart by Bloodstorm, killing him. While fighting the Goblin Queen, she exits Maddie's body (which was recreated using The Beyonder's as a husk) and tells Havok that he alone is truly unique in the countless multiverses. (Which isn't true, as we can plainly tell from the Havok Disambiguation page). Havok uses all of the powers he is hooked into to absorb The Goblin Queen in every reality into the Nexus of Realities, killing her forever, and sending Maddie back to Earth-1298 to become the Nexus' new guardian. Unfortunately, it forces him to go back to Earth-616 at the same time. The End. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Two Unrecognizable Inhumans * ** ** ** ** Four Unrecognizable Eternals * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Magneto's Citadel *** **** **** * Items: * Vehicles: * SHIELD Vehicles | Notes = This issue is continued from Mutant X Annual 2001, and is the final issue of the series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}